Users of mobile devices often experience voice discontinuity, which leads to users' dissatisfaction about telecommunication quality provided by a mobile service provider. In this regard, in order to improve users' satisfaction, it is necessary for the service provider to estimate a quality of experience (QoE) with a reliable measure and take follow-up actions based on the estimated quality of experience (QoE).